Telescoping screws have been used to fix various types of fractures and, in particular, have been employed to fix femoral neck fractures. Telescoping screws are particularly useful for fixing femoral neck fractures since the telescoping feature permits migration of the implanted screw while preventing the screw tip from penetrating the hip joint which is a significant risk for osteoporotic patients. Telescoping screws include stops configured to confine telescoping within a predetermined range. These stops, however, require a three piece assembly or a welding of different parts which may complicate these procedures.